Playing At Chase
by Elesteria
Summary: Journeyman shenanigans.


**A/N:** Christ, dumb Journeyman shenanigans. I needed a break from writing my Serial Killer AU and this is what happened. I'm going to blame this all on Intempestivus again. It's always her fault.

* * *

**Playing At Chase**

Malik leapt off the edge of the building, trusting himself to make it across the space between the buildings and land on the next roof. There was never a doubt in his mind that he wouldn't make it, not with the wind under his robes and the sun beating down on him. There was nothing like the feeling of kicking off the edge of a roof and soaring.

He made contact with the opposite roof, feet hitting with a dull noise. He bent his legs to absorb the shock of landing, before sprinting across and leaping to the next building. Movement on the building parallel to the one he was on had him jumping down into the alley instead of onto the next roof as he had originally planned.

He hit dirt, twisted on his toes and raced down the alley. He took a sharp right at the mouth of the alley, surprising the group of people loitering there. He took down the street, before darting down the next alley, trying not to disrupt the crowd more than he already had. He didn't know how much longer he had before he was caught, but he could put up a good chase until then. He knew every street and every alleyway and that was his only advantage.

The flutter of wings from the rooftop above him had him picking up his speed, keeping under the line of the overhang of the roof. He knew that the moment he hit the open street again, it would be over. He couldn't stop, more for the fact that it would be admitting defeat and he didn't have that in him.

If there was a crowd in the street, he had a chance of escaping, but he knew the chances of that were slim. The district that they were running through had many empty streets and the one that they were about to head into was generally devoid of people during this time of day.

Malik pushed out into the street and immediately cursed his luck at the lack of people. He didn't pause though, only braced himself for what he knew was to come. He caught sight of a shadow on the ground that didn't belong to him and tried to twist to the side as fast as he could. A hand caught his shoulder and the weight of another body pushed him off balance and sent him tumbling to the ground. He grunted as he hit the dirt, hand coming up to protect his face and to take the brunt of the weight pushing him down. His arm gave out under the weight of the body settling atop of his, small stones digging into the palm of his hand and into his cheek.

"That was longer then you usually last," Altaïr purred into his ear, hand pinning his shoulder. Malik cursed again, but didn't bother trying to push himself up. He knew that he wouldn't be able to throw Altaïr off, not with the way the other man had himself thrown over Malik's back.

Altaïr shifted his hand off of Malik's shoulder and to the ground, lifting himself enough that Malik could turn under him. He brushed at his face with his hand, scowling up at his friend, rival, enemy; there wasn't a single word for what they were.

"Was it necessary to land on me?" Malik snapped, pressing his hand to Altaïr's chest and pushing. Altaïr compensated by sinking down, cowl dipping over his face. Malik dropped his hand with a hiss, recognizing that Altaïr wasn't going to give him the benefit of an easy escape. He tensed, working out a way to push Altaïr off and giving himself enough time to get back on to his feet.

Altaïr braced himself, before diving down to kiss Malik. It was harsh, their teeth clacking together and instantly biting. There was nothing gentle about it and Malik jerked his head back, only to have fingers curl into his hair and pull him back. The beak of Altaïr's cowl brushed across his forehead as they licked into each others mouths, breath hot and quick.

Malik's hand twisted into Altaïr's robes as his other hand pressed into his waist, fingers hopefully leaving bruises into his skin past the material. The hand in his hair tightened, guiding him to where Altaïr wanted him, his head tilted back enough to make access to his neck easy. Altaïr growled, leaving Malik's lips to drag his teeth along the tense line of his neck. Teeth dug in, sharp and if Malik guessed right, probably drawing blood.

He jerked, spitting acidic curses and fighting against the hold Altaïr had on him. Altaïr let go with his teeth, tongue dragging over the marks he'd left. He smirked down at Malik, before diving in again, lips hovering centimeters away from his ear. "Tomorrow, you will try again. Tomorrow, you will do better."

Altaïr got to his feet quickly, spinning in a tight circle, to face the building he had previously jumped off of. He sprinted forward, fingers digging into the loose bricks as he raced up to the roof again. He didn't look back, only started off in the direction of the keep.

Malik sat up, brushing dirt and rocks from his robes, before pulling his cowl back over his face. He was up just as quickly as Altaïr, although, he climbed hand over hand up another building. He had a different path to follow on his way back. He suspected Altaïr would find him again, once they'd both returned and cleaned from the days game of seeking each other out in the town. And even if he didn't, Malik knew he would see him tomorrow, where they would once again push themselves to exhaustion as they challenged each other to be better, to tighten their skills.


End file.
